


Finding a Place for Us

by SquishyWitch



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, The girls are gay, kind of its complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyWitch/pseuds/SquishyWitch
Summary: Leonie has always cared about Marianne, and that was plain to just about everyone. Now she just wants to know just what they are.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 12





	Finding a Place for Us

“Leonie?”

“Eh…”

“Leonie.”

“Hmm?”

“Leonie, you’ve been staring at Marianne from across the garden for the last twenty minutes.” Claude said eyes darting back and forth over his mug.

“Yeah, what of it Claude?” Leonie replied as a grimace painted her face.

Claude gave her a puzzled look. “Are you two not... together?”

She looked around as if the shrubs or torches lighting the garden held the answers she needed. They were close, maybe they were together. There hadn’t been words, so much as small passionate moments shared in private.

“I, kind of... it’s complicated…” Leonie glanced down at her beer. “We haven’t really talked about it, ya know.”

“That makes it sound like you might need to talk to her, you know.” Claude said with a concerned look. “I mean I honestly thought you were being pretty obvious.”

“I’m not obvious…” Leonie muttered before taking a quick gulp of her own mug.

“That’s what you’re taking issue with?” Claude laughed leaning back in his chair. “Still you should talk to her! I know she has some plans coming up so...”

“Fine!” Leonie shot up and out of her chair. “I’ll do it! I’ll talk to her!”

Leonie didn’t wait for his response as she swiftly navigated her way around the table, and definitely wasn’t spurred on by his continuing laughter behind her. Either way he was right. This was her last chance to talk to her, and although the two women had gotten closer it wasn’t enough for her. Everytime Marianne was near Leonie couldn’t help but think about her beautiful brown eyes, and the way they sparkled when she was happy. Her gentle touch whether treating a wound, or when she just happened to grab Leonies arm for support. No! Focus. She needed to focus. 

Marianne sat near the edge of the party. Various people had made their way over to her as the night progressed. Now it was her turn. Claude was right about it though. It really just might be Leonie’s last chance, and she wasn’t willing to gamble with that!

Leonie slowed her pace as she approached the corner of the garden where Marianne had chosen her table. She and Hilda seemed engrossed in their conversation.

“I just need to make sure that I’ve taken care of some things before I head to Almyra, Hilda.” Marianne sighed. She looked upwards at the night sky above them as she continued. “I’ve decided not to let him dictate the path of my life… No matter how much he’s done for me. I know I’m not his property.”

“It’s great to hear you say that too Mari, but of course I gotta make sure you know what you’re walking into! Nobles can get seriously uptight about that kinda thing, ya know.” Hilda replied, plainly a little drunk. “I would know at least a bit, cause even Holst has been pestering me about doing stuff ‘for the family.’ On top of that from everything you’ve told me I have some doubts of Margrave Edmunds kindness.”

Hilda paused momentarily when she took notice of Leonie approaching. She then immediately gave her a quick wink before turning back to Marianne.

“I mean the real thing I’m worried about is that you’re going to be traveling alone!” Hilda whined. “It’s dangerous out there, and just little old you traveling all by your lonesome…”

“Hilda, I understand your concer-” Marianne tried to reply as Hilda steamed right over her.

“Oh look, it’s Leonie!” Hilda turned and beckoned her over. “Did you hear that? Marianne is going to be traveling alone!”

“Uh… oh?” Leonie waffled, as she tried to parse Hilda’s game.

“Yes, I will be. I’m quite capable of making the trip Hilda…” Marianne sighed

“Remember what the professor always says though! Always stick with your buddy!” Hilda retorted as she gently poked Marianne in the side.

“I believe that you can handle yourself Marianne.” Leonie returned as she leaned on the edge of the table. “But Hilda does have a point there at least.”

Marianne sighed. “I guess with both of you saying it I might as well look for an escort of some kind.”

At this Hilda discreetly gave Leonie a wink. Was this her game? To get Leonie to help Marianne?

“I mean I could go with you…?” Leonie said as she looked at Hilda to see her hiding a thumbs up behind her mug. “I mean if you’re up to having me tag along.”

Leonie shifted around as she found herself rubbing the back of her neck. Marianne looked to be honestly considering the idea while Hilda was chuckled into her nearly empty mug.

“Well I wanted to handle this myself…” Marianne said after a moment. “But if Leonie is the one who comes with me then I think it would be okay.” 

She blushed a bit as she took in Marianne’s reply.

“I’ll always do what I can to help!” Leonie chuckled. Though she couldn’t help but feel like she was just being awkward.

“Well I’ll be happy to have yours Leonie.” Marianne smiled brilliantly at her.

Maybe it was just the beer, but Leonie felt her heart stutter. Seeing just how much Marianne had grown since their time in the school continued to be something that tripped her up. Leonie knew that Marianne cared for her now, but…

“Either way I need to be up early tomorrow to discuss some last minute things with Claude before we leave.” Marianne said as she stood up to stretch. “Don’t let me keep either of you from your fun.”

“Goodnight Mari~” Hilda called as Marianne made her retreat.

“Sleep well.” Leonie said, turning to watch her go, and sighing as she watched her leave the garden.

“Damn, Leonie I’ve never seen you act like such a blushing maiden!” Hilda chuckled.

“Hilda please.” Leonie sighed. “I just…”

“Listen Leonie... You know you like her, and I’m pretty sure most of us know!” She rolled on. “You both like each other!”

“I mean, yeah, but I…” Leonie trailed off. 

She liked Marianne, that was for sure. Was there a future there though? They had found comfort in each other while war had raged around them. They were going their separate ways after this night. Just like they had five years ago. There would be a gulf between them again.

Hilda gave her a surprisingly sober look. “Leonie… I might be an out of touch noble woman here, but if you want something you need to grab for it. Now go get her!”

Leonie chuckled at her, inadequacies damped momentarily.

“I guess you’re right, though hearing you tell me to work feels vaguely familiar.” She said as turned to follow Marianne

What was her goal here? Did she just want to talk to her more? Yes, but… She should probably make sure that Marianne was actually okay with her coming along. Hilda had been quite forceful about it, and it probably merited more thought than just that.

“Marianne!” Leonie called as she caught up.

“Leonie?” Marianne quickly turned to look at her from halfway up the stairs.

“Hey, I just uh, wanted to make sure that you’re okay with me coming along.” Leonie asked “I wanna make sure you don’t feel pressured.”

Marianne laughed, a musical tinkle, followed by a quick snort. Goddess… 

She sadly contained herself, and responded. “Leonie, I thought that this was something I needed to do alone, but I honestly would be happy to have you there with me. It might even be better with you there.”

“Well hey there you are following the professor's advice!” Leonie felt a small boost with Mariannes reassurance.

“Well I guess that's certainly one thing that we learned…” Marianne responded with a small smile. “Now I do need to be up tomorrow, so…”

“Yeah, yeah, of course!” She quickly backed up, realizing just how close she had gotten. “Sleep well Marianne…”

“You too, Leonie…” Marianne spoke softly as she followed her with every syllable, and then she was there right in front of her. So close. Leaning in. Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Her hands were so warm as they held her shoulders. 

Just like that they parted. Marianne retreating back up the stairs to her room, and Leonie rooted to the spot.

They had shared moments here and there. Leonie had trouble… initiating things, but for Marianne those tender moments seemed to come naturally. All this emotional stuff wasn’t really her strong suit. Now here she was.

She chuckled to herself. “I need to go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I'm POSTING AGAIN. I've been blocked for months, but I finally managed to get something in place I feel okay about posting it. Also this isn't something I plan on keeping a one shot, but I have no idea when I'll be finishing and posting the other parts... WE WILL SEE.


End file.
